Sound of Snow Falling
by Hincaru
Summary: They say if you can stay quiet long enough to hear the snow then the snow will repay you by letting you hear what ever you desire most in your heart. What does Train desire most? TrainXSaya-ONESHOT- R&R is appreciated :3


Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the creators of Black Cat... but I do so wish I owned Sven :3

**_If you see words written like this, this is what Train hears in the snow._**

This is from Train's point of view.

Sound of Snow Falling

* * *

"Can I have some milk?!" Saya asked with a bright smile on her face.

I don't know why she bothers asking, she'll take it no matter what I say. And wouldn't you know it.. she's already drinking it. Something about this doesn't seem right. What's wrong with this picture..?

"What's wrong Train? You're all frowny!" She bent down and smiled in my face.

Now I remember... this can't be happening.. you're dead. I saw you laying in that ally, bleeding. I saw you breath your last breath. Am I dreaming... or was that a dream. A terrible dream.

"Oh.. I see." Saya smiled, but her eyes looked so sad.

Then I felt really cold. Was it this cold a minute ago? And is that...

"Snow?" I say simply. The dark night sky was dotted with small white crystals. "Why is it snowing?"

"I don't know." she smiled at me, so sweetly. "This is your dream, you tell me."

"Dream?"

--

I shot up out of my seat so fast, I think my head was spinning. It was chilly, and very dark. I looked around the shadows in the dark car. Sven was sleeping in the driver's seat, and behind me Eve was laid out across the back seat. I maneuvered myself around in the passenger's seat, trying to get comfortable so I could go back to sleep, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Have you ever had a bad dream and when you wake up you are too afraid to sleep again. Something in your heart is too fearful, afraid that the dream with start again. How sad, I am the Black Cat talking about being afraid of a dream.

But I dreampt of her every night, and every morning I would lose her. I was tired of that pain. I was reliving her death every day. It was my fault she was gone in the first place! If I had just shown up more quickly Creed wouldn't have gotten to her.

No, don't think about it.

I stared at the frost on the windows. The fog from our breath froze when it touched the cold glass. I found comfort in that. Something so simple, but it distracted me from sleep, and that is all that mattered. That's when I saw it. A figure standing outside, I could see their shadow through the frost. I quickly moved outside and shut the door quietly, but when I looked around for someone, there was no one to be found.

It was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

Or maybe I saw the snow. It was lightly falling all around me, maybe I mistook the snow flakes for shadows moving in the night. I looked up into the snow, the fluid in my eyes felt like it would freeze so I closed them tightly. When I opened them I was staring at the ground. I was so tired I could hardly stand it, but the cold was invigorating. Perhaps if I stayed outside I could fend off my dreams. I sat down on the hood of Sven's car and watched my breath leave my body. The puffs of smoke were majestic, but I thought it was a silly thing to notice.

I looked out at the falling snow, it looked so beautiful and quiet. There was something about it that calmed my heart.

More useless thoughts.

I closed my eyes, trying to escape from those stupid thoughts. Maybe if I didn't see it I would think about it.

It was dead silent outside. I didn't hear a creature stirring, I couldn't hear the snow crunching under the feet of a wild animal. I couldn't hear the flap of a bat or an owl's wings. It was complete silence. But I thought I heard something. It was a comforting sound. Like the cue of a dove.. or a familure lullaby. I took a deep breath of cold air, as if I was trying to breathe in the sound. Her voice came back to me as if it were carried by the wind.

**_Sekai no uta o..... doko made ikou..._**

_What is that?_

"The snow."

I opened my eyes and I found her sitting next to me on the hood of the car. She was watching me with a wide smile on her face. Sweet Saya was just sitting there.. smiling.

"The snow?" I heard myself ask.

"That is the sound you're hearing. The sound of snow falling!" Saya said with a childish smile.

"It sounds like singing to me." I replied sarcastically.

"Awwlll, so you hear singing, huh? They say if you can get quiet enough to hear the sound of snow falling, the snow repay's you by giving you what ever it is you want most!" she jumped up and stood in front of me, still smiling brightly.

She was like a light in the darkness.

"What song do you hear?" she asked.

**_Sora o aoide... hito o fubu goe... _**I could still hear the music in the wind.

"You did listen to me!!" she said excited. "That's it! My song! You can hear it!" she turned and smile sweetly at me.

I found myself smiling back at her.

"You know what that means, right Train?" she asked in a sneaky tone.

**_Mushi no habataki..._**

"What?" I asked.

"That means you wanted to hear me most of all!!" she jumped up and down for a moment, like a child who had just won a game.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I could feel my face flushing.

"You were listening to the sound of snow falling!!" she said with a smirk. "And what you heard was my singing!"

I blushed, she caught me.

**_Fuwa.. fuwa.... fururin...._**

She looked distressed for a moment.

"The song's almost over..." she frowned for only a second before she smiled lightly back at me, her tone was much more serious now. "Train.. do you love me?"

I lost my voice.

"Do you love me.....?"

"I.....I.... do." I whispered as if someone else spoke for me. "I love you..."

She smiled softly down at me.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

I saw her mouth move, but the snow interrupted her.

**_Omoi.... nosete..._**

"I didn't hear you." I said quickly.

She smiled at me as she started to disappear.

"Wait!! Wait I didn't hear you!! Do you love me? Do you love me?!" I reach out to touch her face, but she was gone.

My hand floated in front of me, the only thing that touched it was the falling snow.

I heard a bat's wing beat against the sky and a fox crunching the cold snow beneath it's feet. My eyes wandered to the sky, I let the snow fall in my eyes. I felt like it would freeze my tears.

My tears?

Is that the warmth I feel on my cheeks?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and I sat there in the snow for a long while. All I felt around me was the cold.

I closed my eyes and listened closely to the snow, waiting to hear her again... but she never came back.

* * *

I hope you liked it.  
I know it was kind of short, though.

If you liked it i would_ love_ it if you _reviewed_! I always want to hear what you have to say.

Thank you for reading!!

**_-Hincaru_**


End file.
